


Крысы не в счёт (?)

by fierce_cripple



Series: Кракатук [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, UST, Юмор, драма, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Подумать только, как быстро он начал называть дом Широ и Кита своим тоже.





	Крысы не в счёт (?)

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел текста [«Никого, кроме крыс»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708481).

_А живым быть так тяжело,  
Кожей чувствовать боль и недоверье;  
Колет дождик, режет стекло,  
Пронизывает острый ветер._  
Ольга Арефьева — Мыши

_После долгого, долгого, как моя жизнь, полёта —  
Всё, что я должен сказать, всё, что я должен сделать —  
Снять защитный скафандр, комбинезон и тело.  
Эй, я вернулся домой!_  
Немного Нервно — Дэвид

Для начала, вся одежда Кита оказалась Лэнсу безобразно коротка.

Это, конечно, не было самой крупной их проблемой. Объяснить Широ, откуда и зачем Кит притащил в их квартиру странно одетого парня после ночи в проклятом доме было сложнее всего. Кит опасался немного, что Широ ему не поверит, и, ну.

Может, он и не поверил, но если и так, то виду не подал. Хотя Кит показал ему фотографии, а вот Лэнс… был удивительно тих. Не в пример молчаливее, чем ночью. Он украдкой разглядывал обстановку, и у Кита ныло сердце от того, как должно быть дико и непривычно всё выглядело для Лэнса.

Чёрт, он почти путешествие во времени совершил.

Но после того, как Широ разрешил Лэнсу остаться у них на какое-то время (даже Кит не знал, на какое именно, хотя точно знал, что у него лучший брат на свете), остро встала другая проблема, пожалуй, самая серьёзная.

Чёртовы документы.

Никто не вспоминал о них вслух, но сам факт отсутствия висел над ними Дамокловым мечом.

***

В то утро, увидев на пороге встрёпанного паренька в старомодном костюме, из кармана которого свисали несколько крысиных хвостов, Широ подумал, что это, конечно, не самое странное, что он видел в своей жизни. Даже в магазине Аллуры в распродажный день, когда туда сбегалась безумная толпа, и запахи становились ярче в десять раз, потому что всем надо было попробовать, бывали персонажи и более экстравагантные.

Чёрт, да Широ с Мэттом с детства дружил, в конце концов.

Он терпеливо выслушал Кита, не перебивая, пока паренёк — Лэнс — осторожно косился на обстановку.

Доверия это не внушало, но Кит никогда не лгал ему.

И если он вдруг решил впервые это сделать — что же… Широ был уверен лишь в том, что причины у него весьма серьёзные.

— Кит. У тебя всё в норме? — спросил Широ прежде чем дать свой ответ.

Кит нахмурился и кивнул — спокойно и уверенно.

Широ всё происходящее не нравилось совершенно, но он всегда говорил Киту, что поддержит его в любом начинании, и, в общем, если это было одно из них — подвести Кита он права не имел.

Так что он позволил Лэнсу остаться.

***

Широ уже довольно давно перебрался в родительскую спальню, чтобы оставить их с Китом комнату в полном распоряжении последнего. Киту было в основном плевать, но Широ считал (небезосновательно, впрочем), что ему нужно личное пространство. В доме была и гостевая спальня, в которой они Лэнса и оставили.

Кошка Широ — Вайолет — на хвостатых квартирантов отреагировала предсказуемо плохо. Крысы у Лэнса и впрямь были умные (моментами — чересчур), воспитанные и чистые. Кит для очистки совести настоял на визите к ветеринару, и на самом деле… не в крысах была суть.

Он старался как можно чаще выводить Лэнса на улицу, и не встречал сопротивления, только дикий энтузиазм. Лэнс и сам рвался оглядеться, залпом глотал всё, до чего дотягивался. Добирал информацию, как мог.

И то ли поэтому, то ли потому что он заболтал бы кого угодно — очень скоро стало трудно помнить о том, насколько он отстал от жизни.

Лэнс ловко менял тему, когда не понимал, о чём идёт речь, а потом — Кит видел это по поисковой истории — гуглил всё, что можно и нельзя.

Теперь гугл стал его лучшим другом.

Крысы поселились в паре обувных коробок, и, хотя Широ этого очевидно не одобрял, в остальное время свободно бегали — в основном по гостевой комнате.

Вайолет, тем не менее, предпочитала перемещаться по шкафам где-то под потолком.

Кит с ней никогда не ладил, так что даже не то чтобы ощущал свою вину.

По дому между тем Лэнс ходил исключительно в старых шмотках Кита, хотя футболки задирались у него на животе, а из штанин торчали тощие смуглые щиколотки.

Лэнс пожирал информацию бездумно, и радовало лишь то, что он и век назад, кажется, был шустрым малым. Схватывал на лету — будь то школьная программа или произвольные фрагменты поздней истории. Кит думал, что ему придётся многое объяснять самому, но Лэнс отмахивался и нервно улыбался на все предложения.

Может быть, так он пытался прикрыть испуг.

В качестве компромисса Кит таскал его по музеям.

Интернет Лэнсу нравился гораздо больше. Он не мог ходить в школу без бумаг, и брал учебники Кита вместо этого. Лэнс увидел Боуи, и трансляции с телескопов НАСА, и — милостивый боже, наконец понял, что такое скобки и почему они не опасны.

Бичом для всего сущего оказались бьюти-блоги.

Китайцы когда-то считали худшим проклятием пожелание жить в интересные времена.

Что ж, времена для Кита настали презабавнейшие.

***

Лэнсу отвели гостевую комнату, но он так и не научился там спать.

Он не мог заснуть один. Крысы — не в счёт.

Вернее, конечно они были в счёт, как и целую сотню лет до этого, но спать только с ними…

Лэнс до чёрта боялся открыть глаза утром и увидеть сумерки за окном, знакомые стены, комод, канделябры. Проснуться проклятым, снова в том бесконечном жутком молчании, невидимым и холодным.

Там, где рядом с ним не было никого, кроме крыс.

Лэнсу снились кошмары, а страх не давал уснуть до рассвета, что вообще ничего не делало лучше.

Так что очень скоро в одну из ночей он набрался наглости и выскользнул из гостевой спальни, обнимая подушку и тонкое одеяло. Он тихонько, на цыпочках прокрался к комнате Кита, чуть толкнул приоткрытую дверь и замер на пороге.

Покачался, не решаясь позвать, потом сделал глубокий вдох и громко прошептал:

— Кит!.. Кит!

Тот буквально подскочил на постели, просыпаясь рывком, но явно не до конца. Он моргал осоловело, высматривая пришельца и хватая воздух ртом — брекеты влажно блеснули в отсветах из окна — потом Кит нахмурился.

— Лэнс? Всё в порядке?

— Да, да… то есть. Нет, — и прежде, чем Кит успел бы обеспокоиться, Лэнс зачем-то солгал. — Я мёрзну. Твоё предложение поспать рядом ещё в силе?

Хотя, в общем-то, не так уж он и солгал. Он зябко переступил с ноги на ногу — по полу дул сквозняк.

Кит завозился, отодвигаясь к стенке.

— Пойдём.

Лэнс не сумел бы объяснить, почему умолчал о кошмарах, но если бы кто-то спросил его об этом гораздо позже, он, пожалуй, нашёл бы в себе силы признать: он очень боялся хотя бы косвенно намекнуть на то, что в их квартире ему приходится плохо.

Так счастлив, как здесь, он не был уже целый век.

Лэнс тихонько подошёл к постели и бросил подушку рядом с подушкой Кита, а потом быстро лёг сам, стараясь не залепить Киту локтями или коленями. Лэнс лёг к нему лицом, потому что Кит уже снова закрыл глаза, сонно посапывая.

В этот раз Лэнс уснул быстро, и совсем ничего во сне не видел.

***

В деле освоения глубин интернета Лэнсу мешало только неумение печатать. Для Кита это даже не было достаточно очевидной проблемой, и потому он заметил её уже после того, как она решилась. Лэнс осваивался очень, очень быстро, и Киту казалось, что для остальных это может выглядеть подозрительным.

Для Широ, например.

Правду он рассказал ещё только одному человеку — тому самому, из-за которого в тот дом он попал.

— Серьёзно, Пидж.

— Ты ждёшь, что я поверю. Или не ждёшь. Но я всё равно верю. Но от меня-то ты что хочешь?

Кит помолчал, подбирая слова.

— Помоги мне найти его родню.

— Ты имеешь ввиду: найди его родню.

— Ну. Да.

В трубке воцарилась тишина. Потом Кит услышал быстрые щелчки клавиатуры.

— Я постараюсь. Но ничего не обещаю! Я всё-таки не могу взломать Пентагон или вроде того.

— Разве?

— Пока этот разговор длится по телефону — точно.

Кит фыркнул, падая спиной на постель и дальше слушая сомнительные шутки. Всё-таки друзей судьба ему подарила самых лучших.

***

Конечно, Широ не верил в эту историю ни на секунду.

Но тут была важна не вера. Так что Широ в то утро не стал спорить и задавать лишних вопросов, впустил Лэнса в их дом, хотя и не спешил теперь помогать решить его проблемы.

Да, он был офицером полиции, но это не делало его всесильным.

Всесильным у них был Мэтт, и он, конечно, Широ крупно задолжал, а даже если бы и не — помог бы по дружбе. Мэттью, в принципе, мог бы лично сходить к господу богу на аудиенцию и попросить перекроить мироздание, и ведь добился бы своего, но Широ не спешил прибегать к помощи тяжёлой артиллерии, приглядываясь.

Лэнс действительно постоянно залипал.

Он с опаской смотрел на электрический чайник, чуть с меньшей — на плиту. Розетки его пугали, но он неплохо держал лицо, а вот компьютер освоил так быстро, что Широ всерьёз сомневался, что раньше он не имел дела с электроникой.

Сомнение вообще стало ключевой парадигмой жизни за этот месяц.

Но Кит был спокоен, а значит, Широ оставалось просто ждать и не терять бдительности.

***

— Да блин, — пробормотал Лэнс, в очередной раз заблудившись в интернете.

Ему не то чтобы понравилось, что время сделало с двигателями внутреннего сгорания, но найти вменяемые чертежи электрокаров было ещё труднее. Зачем ему знать строение электрокара — он не сумел бы ответить даже под страхом смертной казни.

Наверное — только наверное — он просто пытался догнать, но не очень понимал, как именно. Слишком много всего. Слишком много.

Зачем нагонять, он понимал немного лучше — чтобы стать полноценным членом общества и всякое такое.

Но в глубине души он и сам знал: это чтобы не быть скучным для Кита.

Для Кита, для Широ, для их друзей. Если его когда-нибудь с этими друзьями познакомят. Он надеялся, что да.

В конце концов, кроме Кита и крыс у него никого и не было.

И Лэнс очень боялся, что у Кита появится повод вычеркнуть себя из этой формулы.

Надо быть не скучным. Надо быть не бесконечно старым рядом с ним. Надо быть юнее, лучше и забавнее, чтобы Киту не стало скучно.

Нет, Кит не давал поводов думать о себе так плохо.

Просто Лэнс слишком боялся снова всё потерять.

Он размял пальцы и зарылся в интернет по самую макушку.

***

Спустя месяц одержимость Лэнса бьюти-блогами вышла за пределы разумного. Особенно на фоне остальных его интересов — будто столетнюю историю ужали в тридцать дней — большинство вещей занимали Лэнса не более, чем на два-три часа. В основном и того меньше.

Кит на происходящее смотрел с опаской, но не вмешивался.

Впрочем, вмешательства в их ситуации требовало уже то, что Лэнс залипал в бьюти-блоги третий вечер подряд.

Кит долго мялся рядом, потом осторожно тронул его за плечо.

— Лэнс?

— А? — тот посмотрел на него сияющими и немножечко пустыми глазами.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, более чем! — его энтузиазм Кита напугал сразу же, и, как оказалось, не зря.

Лэнс затараторил, рассказывая о своих находках, и… это был первый разговор с той ночи в доме, когда Кит узнавал что-то новое, а не Лэнс.

Кит заслушался непроизвольно, и нет, он не сблизился с миром красоты, конечно же, но с нежностью подумал о том, что, может, Лэнс и сумеет влиться в мир действительно быстро.

***

— Мне нужно найти работу.

Кит обернулся, стоя у плиты. Широ готовил из рук вон плохо, поэтому после того, как они остались одни, Киту пришлось быстро учиться. Это помогало отвлечься, на самом деле. Не так здорово, как точить ножи, но в конце концов, хороший повар не позволит себе не разбираться в заточке, так что.

Вполне сочеталось.

Кит спохватился, переворачивая оладьи, покачал сковородой над огнём, задумчивый. Потом ссыпал последнюю партию на тарелку и выключил плиту.

— Тебе нужно пойти в школу.

— Да брось! В двадцатом веке было не так много значимых открытий в науке. Только технику прокачивали. И мне придётся идти, на пару классов отставая от тебя, а у меня были частные учителя. Я сто лет потратил впустую, не хочу больше ни года потерять.

— У тебя нет документов.

Эта тема поднималась редко, но порой её просто нельзя было обойти стороной. Вот как сейчас.

Лэнс скис.

— В этой стране много у кого их нет.

Кит нахмурился и переставил тарелку на стол, потом снял фартук.

— У них немного другая ситуация.

Он пытался говорить мягко, но вообще никогда не был большим спецом по разговорам, так что всё равно опасался задеть.

Лэнс не был лёгким, Кит знал это точно, но готов был подыгрывать ему сколько угодно. Почему-то.

— Ну, не депортируют же меня в загробный мир или куда там.

И действительно. Кит усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Ладно, я попробую спросить у Широ.

***

По поводу трудоустройства Лэнса в кухне собрался настоящий консилиум.

Широ сидел, откинувшись на спинку стула, и задумчиво постукивал пальцами по столешнице. Пауза затянулась.

— Не пойми меня неправильно… — начал он наконец, — но что ты умеешь? Или хотя бы… что ты любишь?

Лэнс не успел ответить, Кит опередил его:

— Всё красивое.

Лэнс с благодарностью посмотрел на него. С благодарностью — и, пожалуй, с удивлением. Кит казался очень внимательным, да и вообще был неразговорчив, будто тогда, когда у них появились другие способы взаимодействия, слова стали ему не нужны.

Кит в принципе больше делал, чем говорил.

Его вниманием были горячие завтраки, готовность таскаться с Лэнсом, куда бы ему в голову ни взбрело, а ещё — каждую ночь без вопросов пускать в свою постель.

Нередко Лэнс просыпался, опутанный его тощими конечностями, и это было лучше всего — ощущать тепло и тяжесть раньше, чем открывать глаза.

Большего Лэнсу было и не нужно.

Так ему казалось.

Широ меж тем снова залип в молчании, но потом покачал головой и поинтересовался, будто у воздуха, не у Кита.

— Может, Аллура?

Кит ощутимо вздрогнул, но Лэнс не рискнул спросить, почему.

— Думаешь, согласится?

— Ну, — пожал плечами Широ. — Попытка не пытка. Вдруг возьмёт его так, под моё честное слово. Пойдём после обеда?

— Что, и я тоже?

Вот теперь Лэнс ясно успел разглядеть на его лице страх. Такого в нём не было даже в заброшенном доме с проклятым призраком в довесок.

Ладно, это уже было интересно: стоило бы поучиться у по-настоящему пугающих людей (в надежде, что такие умения никогда больше не пригодятся). Тем Лэнс себя и утешил, через пару часов бредя за Широ и Китом к выходу.

***

Аллура работала администратором в одном из парфюмерных супермаркетов крупной сети.

Кит и без того её опасался, но в этом царстве запахов и блёсток терялся с концами, так что и был тут всего один раз: Ханк тогда просил помочь с выбором подарка. Впрочем, Кит очень сомневался, что Пидж такие подарки оценит, и не спрашивал в итоге, как прошло.

Ханк вроде был доволен. Пидж… Кит не был уверен.

Он поёжился, стоило ему перешагнуть порог магазина, но вот Лэнс — и это от внимания Кита укрыться не могло — источал восторг. Он оглядывался вокруг, охал и ахал, и очевидно из последних сил удерживался от того чтобы налететь на полки, трогая и нюхая всё подряд.

В принципе, Кит не слишком удивлялся тому, что Лэнсу очень нравилось видеть собственное лицо в зеркале. В конце концов, его лицо Киту тоже нравилось очень сильно.

Ладно.

Может, затея не совсем гиблая.

Аллура ожидала их у стойки, завидев, вынырнула, что-то шепнув девочке у кассы, и встала перед ними, высокая, статная и прекрасная.

Таковой её в основном считал Широ, Кит это знал, и теперь не слишком удивился его влюблённому взгляду. А вот то, что и Лэнс посмотрел на неё такими же бессмысленно-масляными глазами, ему совсем не понравилось. Что-то неприятно царапнуло рёбра изнутри и притихло, голодное.

— Аллура, это Лэнс. У него временные проблемы с документами, но он ищет работу и разбирается в косметике, так что… кхм, в общем, Лэнс, это Аллура.

Кит переживал.

Ладно, Кит психовал внутри, и совсем ничего не сделало лучше то, что Лэнс очаровательно улыбнулся, легко поклонился и шагнул навстречу Аллуре. Потом он мягко взял её ладонь и склонился ниже, прижимаясь губами к костяшкам.

— Для меня большая честь познакомиться с вами, мадемуазель.

Кит был в панике.

Вот и всё.

Сейчас Лэнс просто сдаст себя с потрохами своими старомодными манерами с истёкшим сроком годности, и его заберут в какую-нибудь секретную лабораторию, и они никогда больше не увидятся, а над Лэнсом там будут ставить опыты, и чёрт его знает, что…

Аллура тонко, по-девчачьи захихикала.

Кит был напуган?

Чепуха, вот теперь он был в грёбаном ужасе и, кажется, начал седеть.

А ещё — окончательно запретил себе смотреть на девушек.

Эта паника явно того не стоила.

Лэнс вот ощущал себя вполне вольготно, сжал ладонь Аллуры напоследок и отпустил, выпрямляясь.

***

Работу он в итоге получил, и Кит плохо понимал, радоваться или волноваться.

С документами Лэнсу велели разобраться максимум за месяц.

***

После первого рабочего дня Лэнс летел домой окрылённым.

(Подумать только, как быстро он начал называть дом Широ и Кита своим тоже).

В магазине было потрясающе. Вкусно пахло, коллеги были ухожены и прекрасны, а ещё можно было всё не только разглядывать, но и пробовать. В том числе на клиентах.

Которые, к слову, слушали Лэнса совершенно заворожённо.

Аллура даже поблагодарила его в конце дня.

А вот Кит, стоило Лэнсу заорать от порога его комнаты, как он счастлив, едва не упал с кровати.

Лэнс вприпрыжку проскакал к нему и прыгнул на постель — матрас запружинил под коленями, Кит раздосадованно охнул.

— Там так круто, — довольно сообщил Лэнс, и выхватил планшет из-под носа Кита.

Статью по астрофизике он бережно бросил в закладки, а следом тут же открыл ютуб, чтобы найти что-нибудь про новые для него бренды.

— Что, и с Аллурой круто? — недоверчиво уточнил Кит, поворачиваясь на бок и подпирая голову кулаком.

— Ага, — беспечно согласился Лэнс. Он не сразу заметил густую тишину, укрывшую их пологом, но заметив — мигом поднял взгляд от гаджета. Кит выглядел… посмурневшим. — Эй. Кит? Кит!

Тот натужно улыбнулся и махнул свободной рукой, переворачиваясь на спину.

— Здорово, что тебе нравится.

В его голосе искренняя радость мешалась с тоской. Всяких там игр с вежливостью Лэнс на званых ужинах отца наелся так, что и за сто лет не выветрилось. Он отложил планшет и прищурился, высматривая, где Кита лучше защекотать, чтоб неповадно было.

Выбор свой он остановил на рёбрах ближе к подмышкам, и кинулся в атаку одним быстрым змеиным броском.

Кит ойкнул и сжался, отпихивая его, и всё превратилось в бестолковую щенячью возню, в которой Лэнс повалился на него сверху, Кит начал щекотать его в ответ, и в итоге, конечно, именно Лэнсу пришлось сквозь истеричное хихиканье молить о пощаде.

Зато дышать сразу стало легче.

Лэнс лежал головой на животе Кита, ходящем ходуном, и по инерции продолжал изредка посмеиваться. Потом вздохнул, успокаиваясь, и снова заговорил.

— Ты самый важный, ты же знаешь, да? Я бы без тебя не вышел оттуда никогда вообще.

Кит хмыкнул, и Лэнс ощутил это затылком.

— Не преувеличивай. Кто-нибудь да раскрыл твои бестолковые пугалки.

— Да ты просто сам кого хочешь запугаешь!

— Боишься?

— Вот ещё! — подскочил Лэнс. — Я страшный проклятый невидимка, **ты** бойся меня!

— Ты забыл подсвечник!

Из тени под комодом за ними наблюдали две пары чёрных глаз-бусинок. Конечно, Лэнс снова кинулся на Кита, и конечно, тот отплатил Лэнсу той же монетой, и платил, пока они оба кубарем не скатились с кровати.

***

Было очень легко смеяться над проклятием при свете дня.

Куда сложнее было каждый вечер проситься в чужую постель, и прижиматься, дрожа от холода, которого больше не было, и изо всех сил стараться не бояться хотя бы того, что проклятие может зацепить ещё кого-то.

Кит никогда не задавал вопросов.

Лэнс был благодарен и за это тоже.

***

Лэнс был очень рад, когда Кита неожиданно позвали на конференцию, посвящённую гравитационно-волновой астрономии (даже если для того, чтобы хоть примерно понять, о чём речь, простого поиска в гугле ему явно недоставало), но вместе с тем он пребывал в ужасе.

Всю дорогу, от объявления новости, и пока Кит собирал рюкзак, и пока набрасывал доклад, и когда они с Широ сажали его на автобус.

Стоило пыли от колёс улечься, и обстановка стала напряжённой донельзя.

Лэнса пугало совсем не это, хотя ладно, если по-честному — и это тоже. Лэнс не питал иллюзий, он прекрасно понимал, как неправдоподобно звучит его история. Он в жизни не сумел бы осудить Широ за недоверие, и был чертовски благодарен уже за то, что он позволил Киту приютить Лэнса, за помощь с работой и вообще.

Но всё же он опасался оставаться с ним наедине, прибитый оглушительным пониманием того, насколько он… не должен существовать.

Тем не менее, Лэнс улыбнулся Широ и пробормотал:

— Здорово, что у него получается, правда?

Дожидаться ответа он, впрочем, не стал — ретировался в дом, намереваясь упасть в постель и проспать до самого утра перед завтрашним рабочим днём.

***

Хочешь рассмешить бога — расскажи ему о своих планах, да? Это Лэнс тоже подцепил в интернете.

Не то чтобы он точно знал, во что верит (кроме ведьм и проклятий, очевидно же), но очень хотелось переложить на кого угодно ответственность за то, что он вертелся в холодной постели юлой.

Чулатт забралась к нему, следом прибежал Платт. Чучуле и Плачу гоняли Вайолет из гостиной в кухню и обратно. Потом, судя по звукам, уже Вайолет гоняла их.

Чулатт и Платт в итоге тоже сбежали — Лэнс не давал им спать своим копошением.

Он не выдержал и поднялся, прокрался в комнату Кита, но и там сон к нему не шёл.

Было так страшно проснуться в том доме.

Было так страшно проснуться, думая, что Кит — просто выдумка, фантазия, несбыточная мечта.

Лэнс рывком сел на кровати и яростно нашарил тапочки на полу.

Он решил, что лучше вообще не спать, пока солнце не встанет и не облизнёт его кожу — снова, ещё хотя бы разок; и что ему хватит сил, чтобы отработать потом до вечера, а вот если он будет лежать и трястись — их не останется точно.

Лэнс тихо пробрался в кухню и опустился на пол у окна, начиная своё всенощное бдение, как каждую ночь весь прошедший век.

***

Широ в принципе высыпался не ахти.

Но работа вкупе с гибелью родителей, хоть и давней (он не был офицером тогда, а автокатастрофу силой мысли не может остановить даже самый добропорядочный полицейский, но всё же, всё же) портила сон очень сильно.

Широ часто вставал по ночам и делал единственное, что вообще умел готовить — какао, как варила им мама утром по воскресеньям. Кит вот и остальному у неё научился, а Широ давалось только какао, зато — самое лучшее.

Его планам, впрочем, не суждено было исполниться, потому что когда он вошёл в кухню, он встретился взглядом с замершим у радиатора Лэнсом.

Тот сидел, обняв колени, зябко ёжился и смотрел с опаской.

У Широ неприятно сжалось сердце — кем Лэнс вообще его считает?

Вслух он спросил совсем не об этом, конечно же.

— Чего не спишь?

Лэнс вздрогнул от звуков его голоса, будто на самом деле не заметил Широ. Со стороны Лэнса раздался писк, и по штанине пижамы поднялась крыса, выглядывая из кольца рук. Потом перебралась на плечо и, кажется, вполне привычно задремала там.

Правдой или нет было проклятие, а вот крысы его оказались совершенно ручными.

Лэнс задумчиво склонил голову к плечу и потёрся о лоснящийся крысиный бок, потом резко выпрямился, ухитрившись своего питомца не разбудить.

— Кошмары.

Широ понимающе кивнул.

Кем бы он был, если бы оставил мальчишку с кошмарами наедине. Кем бы он был, если бы оставил наедине с ними даже взрослого.

— Хочешь поделиться?

У Лэнса лицо было — что экран, на котором показывают немое кино: огромная растяжка с эмоциями столь очевидными, что только слепой не поймёт. То ли переигрывал, то ли был так честен, что всё становилось ясно по одной быстрой улыбке — но в последнее Широ пока не верилось.

Сейчас на лице Лэнса отражалась явная борьба.

Победило, кажется, желание поделиться.

Лэнс слабо усмехнулся и пробормотал:

— Боюсь спать. Вдруг проснусь в том доме? С Китом проще, а когда один...

— Но ты не один, — невпопад заметил Широ, — с тобой… крысы.

Он почти рефлекторно сделал шаг к шкафчику, доставая какао.

Он мог утешать словами, но был уверен, что запахи и вкусы помогают лучше.

И ещё — ему захотелось хоть раз поделиться с Лэнсом настоящим домом.

Их домом.

— Крысы — не в счёт, — нараспев произнёс Лэнс, и тут же прошептал, поворачиваясь и целуя ушастую голову. — Прости, Платт, ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Широ вот понимал не очень. И потому спросил прямо:

— Но почему?

— Они всегда со мной были. Не эти конкретные, конечно… их родители, родители их родителей. В том доме крыс полно, не только мои четыре. Но друзьями не становятся все подряд, правда?

Широ не ответил, задумавшись, и Лэнс продолжил, вздохнув:

— Я просыпался и засыпал с ними там. Я люблю их, они — всё, что у меня было, я не свихнулся в одиночестве, потому что с ними я не был один. Но… их недостаточно, чтобы не бояться проклятия. Обычно помогает ложиться с Китом, ты знаешь. Он же… был со мной в последнюю ночь там. Не испугался совсем. Я, конечно, так себе страшилка, но обычно голоса из пустоты было достаточно, чтобы кто угодно удрал… а он остался. Отважный, — Лэнс рассмеялся своим же словам, и Широ молча кивнул, не уверенный, что тот видит. Молоко в турке едва не закипело, и он быстро убавил температуру, и не столько даже чтобы не испортить какао, сколько чтобы не помешать Лэнсу. Даже если его история и была выдумкой, выдумкой она была хорошей. — В общем, я там мёрз всё время. У меня не было тела… кажется. Я мог двигать всякое, чувствовать, но не излучал тепла, не был видим, не хотел есть, пить, да и… спать, в общем, не хотел. Засыпал всё равно. И было… страшно очень. Что кто-то ещё застрянет. Чёрт, я собственную семью выкурил оттуда, и всех, кто пытался заселиться, и зевак тоже, а потом пришёл Кит и… просто остался. И всё. И плевать он хотел на все проклятия, — Лэнс запрокинул голову, закрывая глаза. — До сих пор боюсь, что его придумал. Что всё придумал. Усну здесь, а проснусь там, и рядом — никого, кроме крыс.

Широ уронил ложку.

Какао было почти готово, и сам он… тоже, в общем-то, был почти готов. Поверить.

Он разлил какао по кружкам и опустился напротив Лэнса прямо на пол, балансируя с двумя занятыми руками. Протянул одну порцию Лэнсу, вдохнул аромат второй.

Лэнс, до того сидящий, закрыв глаза, смешно дёрнул носом — как его же питомец — и улыбнулся, протягивая руку.

Вслепую вдохнул пар и сделал глоток.

Широ не знал, что сказать ему.

«Не бойся, мы с тобой»?

Он лучше всех понимал, что этого недостаточно.

«Кит вернётся»?

И этого тоже слишком мало, чтобы убить иррациональный страх. Тем более, если он пестовался не год, не два, не десять. Сотню.

Чёрт… не надо было слушать, не надо.

И всё же — кем бы Широ был, оставив одинокого подростка куковать всю ночь на полу у радиатора?

— Добро пожаловать, Лэнс.

Слова, которые он так и не произнёс в день, когда увидел его на пороге своего дома, бок о бок с Китом, в старомодном фраке и с крысами в карманах.

Слова, которые произнести Широ теперь был не должен — он хотел.

***

Мэтт привычно прислушивался к обстановке вокруг Широ больше, чем к нему самому. Выводы: идёт на смену, не выспался, переходит дорогу, в руках стаканчик кофе, наверняка из автомата — да сколько можно пить эту растворимую гадость, ну.

— Так, говоришь, где парнишка работает?..

— Я попросил Аллуру пока взять его. Ему даже вроде нравится…

— Милостивый боже, — Мэтт ухом прижал трубку к плечу и быстро вбил запрос, выходя на офсайт. В два клика — на список сотрудников. — А почему?

Он уже догадывался — в списках этого Лэнса не было. Нелегал? Малолетка? То и другое вместе?

— Документов у него нет, — вздохнул Широ, потом сделал глоток, прихлёбывая. — Кто бы его без просьбы и личного я-в-него-верю-посыла взял.

Бинго.

— И не боишься? — бросил пробный камень Мэтт.

— Знаешь… не боюсь, Кит ему верит.

— А сам?

На том конце воцарилось молчание, и оно сказало Мэтту всё.

— Как там Пидж, кстати?

Мэтт коротко рассмеялся. Любимая тактика Широ — спросить о том, о чём и так знал, лишь бы свинтить с темы, вызывающей у него сомнения в обе стороны.

Мэтт уже понял: Широ не не верит мальчику. Но и не то чтобы верит.

Как с этим работать, зная и Широ, и Аллуру, Мэттью тоже понимал преотлично.

***

Кит слишком долго возился с ключами и замком.

Иначе он не мог объяснить, почему Лэнс поджидал его прямо за дверью, и стоило ей открыться — тут же бросился Киту на шею.

Широ уже спал, но Лэнс бурлил энергией, стащил рюкзак с его плеча и, пританцовывая, усвистал в комнату Кита, пока тот разувался. Вайолет тёрлась о щиколотки и недовольно мявкала. Оставил, мол, меня с хвостатыми квартирантами, предатель. Неслыханная любвеобильность на фоне старой вражды.

Кит рассеянно почесал её за ухом и направился к комнате. Сил не было совсем. Конференция прошла замечательно, первое место он взял, кажется, не особенно даже напрягаясь, но на деле — измотало само событие. Всё, что хотелось — лечь и отключиться.

Ну, может, разузнать, как без него ладили Лэнс и Широ.

Лэнс поймал его на пороге комнаты и осторожно начал подталкивать к кровати, по пути стягивая куртку. С ремнём Кит всё-таки справился сам, безудержно краснея и радуясь тому, что в темноте это не было видно.

В конце концов он рухнул на постель, и Лэнс плюхнулся рядом с ним.

— Как всё прошло?.. — громким шёпотом поинтересовался он.

— Грандиозно, — так же громко отозвался Кит. — А у… у вас?..

— Широ классный, — во весь голос сообщил Лэнс и тут же ойкнул, сбавляя пару октав. — Не давал мне скучать и всякое такое. Поил какао. Но без тебя не то всё равно.

Какао… вот значит, как.

Кит улыбнулся, прикрывая глаза. Это говорило о большем, чем мог решить Лэнс, и большем, чем сам Широ признал бы.

Здорово.

Может, надо было свинтить немного раньше?..

Лэнс что-то сонно пробормотал, и Кит повернул голову, глядя на него. Под глазами у Лэнса залегли тени, и черты лица заострились, будто… будто он не спал целую ночь накануне.

Кит вздохнул — это было ожидаемо, но мог он хоть немного понадеяться?

Он осторожно вытянул из-под себя одеяло и укрыл Лэнса, обнимая его поверх.

Никаких больше кошмаров этой ночью.

Не пока он здесь.

***

Мэтт прекрасно знал, что в магазин Аллуры лучше входить в стиле «я недооценённая артхаусная кинозвезда». Так он, впрочем, входил в любые двери, так что усилий от него не требовалось вообще никаких.

Он знал Широ, как себя самого, и так же хорошо знал, что уже заговорив о Лэнсе, тот сдался, а значит — лишь вопрос времени, когда Широ спросит с Мэтта старый должок новенькими документами.

Лучше было бы начать заранее, но он хотел посмотреть на Лэнса своими глазами.

Найти его было нетрудно — мало того, что его фотографии не было на сайте, он ещё и был чертовски громким.

Мэтт подошёл ближе, намереваясь перехватить его после очередной клиентки. Привалился к краю полки с корейскими масками, скрестил руки на груди.

Ладно, Лэнс был… он не внушал ощущения фальшивки. Это уже значило очень много. У Мэтта был детектор на лжецов, встроенный, кажется, при рождении, и он пользовался им без зазрения совести.

Лэнс был весь наружу и нараспашку.

В конце концов он повернулся к Мэтту и охнул, прикрывая рот ладонями.

— Это «Медленно умирающий в сумерках»?

— А вы знаток, — отозвался Мэтт, нарочито прикрывая глаза и давая разглядеть тени.

— Ой, — очнулся Лэнс, — могу я вам чем-то помочь? У вас отличный вкус, инди-марки у нас дальше, хотите…

— Да, пожалуйста, — проворковал Мэтт, проверяя, и перехватил его пальцы. В конце концов, Кита он тоже знал. Знал, что тот не стал бы даже приятелей тащить в дом, что тяжело сходится с людьми, что… склонен тянуться к тем, кто на него совсем не похож. На первый взгляд. Знал и видел, что Лэнс мог бы быть тем, нет, может быть тем, об кого Кит способен разбиться вдребезги. Мэтт дорожил Китом не меньше, чем Широ. И не менее важным для него, чем чистота Лэнса перед законами морали общественной была его чистота перед моралью личной.

Тот покосился на Мэтта и, улыбнувшись как только мог вежливо, высвободил ладонь. Отошёл на шаг.

— Пойдёмте?

Мэтт усмехнулся, засовывая руки в карманы.

Ладно, малый прошёл проверку, а затормозить процесс и выбросить всё к чёрту ещё успеется.

***

— Что делаешь? — Мэтт перегнулся через спинку кресла, заглядывая в экран.

Невнятное бормотание было ему ответом.

— Ну, Пидж.

— Ничего я тебе не скажу.

Мэтт задумчиво созерцал быстро схлопывающиеся окна, потом — удаляющуюся спину. Упрямство и скрытность, конечно, были их фамильными чертами, но среди их множества изощрённый ум был самой важной, так что.

Он понял, над чем корпеет Пидж.

Взломать пароль позже, когда он остался с компьютером наедине, Мэтт не смог бы при всём желании, зато успел заметить переписку с Китом в одном из окошек, так что…

Кит и Пидж всё-таки отличались очень сильно, и о компьютерной безопасности Кит знал куда меньше.

Мэттью хмыкнул, услышав, как в соседней комнате Пидж говорит в трубку:

— Аллура! Привет. Нужна твоя помощь, ты не могла бы…

Дверь захлопнулась, и Мэтт улыбнулся ещё шире.

Если Кит действительно пытается всеми правдами и неправдами навести справки о Лэнсе, то всё, что нужно самому Мэтту — это полное имя.

Он решил наведаться к Широ в гости завтра же утром.

***

До истечения испытательного срока у Лэнса оставалось чуть меньше недели.

Конечно, он паниковал, чёрт возьми.

Паниковал настолько, что с утра чуть не выронил палетки из рук, когда выкладывал тестеры на стойку, а потом едва не врезался в одного из первых растерянных клиентов — невысокую девочку в огромных круглых очках.

Та молча поправила очки и даже не ответила на вопрос о том, нужна ли ей помощь с выбором. Лэнс решил, что выглядит сегодня просто из рук вон, если распугивает клиентов.

К полудню он восстановил координацию и немного — самооценку, но веселее не стал. Лэнс постоянно замыкался в собственных мыслях, так что толком даже и не заметил, когда к нему подошла девушка — высокая, смуглая и стройная, чуть старше на вид, чем он сам выглядел.

— Извините…

Лэнс поднял взгляд и невольно залюбовался — а ещё его посетило странное ощущение узнавания. Будто он уже видел эту девушку однажды.

— Да, мисс? Чем я могу помочь вам?

— Мне пришло письмо… с адреса вашего магазина. Что я выиграла сертификат, но я, эм… впервые здесь? Я бы не обратила внимания, но тут моё имя полное, полно личных данных, это… странно. Я хотела бы узнать, в чём дело.

— Позволите взглянуть на письмо?

Девушка протянула ему конверт, и Лэнс сразу развернул его, не глядя на адрес. Внизу листа стояла роспись Аллуры — не отпечаток; след ручки глубоко врезался в бумагу. Если это и была подделка, то очень хорошая. Надо было бы позвать саму Аллуру, но Лэнс решил сперва прояснить всё, что мог.

— Могу я взглянуть на ваши права или удостоверение?

— Конечно, — девушка покопалась в сумочке и положила прямоугольник прав в его раскрытую ладонь.

Лэнс мельком посмотрел на имя и замер, оглушённый. Медленно вернулся взглядом. Он… он знал её фамилию.

Как свою собственную. Она и была его собственной.

Лэнс неверяще уставился на девушку — на Маргарет. Мэгги.

Он понял, где видел её.

— Какое… красивое имя, — севшим голосом заметил он, понимая, что пялится откровенно.

Мэгги рассмеялась. У неё были глаза и улыбка матери. Смех с хрипотцой, как у отца. Ямочки на щеках, как у младшего брата.

— Спасибо. Меня назвали в честь сестры прапрадедушки. Говорят, я на неё очень похожа.

— Уверен, что это так, — прошептал Лэнс и помотал головой, пытаясь скрыть, как повлажнели у него глаза. Чтобы не напугать Мэгги своей реакцией, он собрал в кулак все силы и переключился на проверку через компьютер. Уже твёрже он сказал: — С письмом всё в порядке, оно действительно отправлено нами. Так вы говорите, вы у нас впервые? Вот это странно. Не возражаете, если я позову администратора?

— Конечно, конечно.

И Лэнс отправился за Аллурой, бросив на Мэгги ещё один быстрый взгляд.

В кабинете сидела та девочка, на которую Лэнс налетел утром, и, наверное, именно поэтому Аллура сразу сообщила:

— Я занята.

— Но там... 

— Маргарет, да, всё в порядке, помоги ей выбрать что-нибудь, — Аллура помахала рукой, отправляя его обратно в зал.

Ладно, Лэнс не понимал ровным счётом ничего, но… мог ли он огорчиться этому, если у него была возможность, ну… побыть рядом с кем-то родным, даже если он не мог сказать Мэгги, кто он такой. Даже если это будет их первая и последняя встреча.

Было просто здорово знать, что после произошедшего в ту ночь его семья была в порядке. И после великой депрессии. И после войны.

Лэнс припустил к Мэгги, счастливый и на короткое время забывший обо всём.

***

Широ вернулся домой поздно. В дни, когда дежурства приходились на вечера, он привык отсыпаться, но Мэтт решил заглянуть в гости ни свет ни заря, и Широ так и не сумел понять, в связи с чем. Добрался до дома он порядком измотанный и раздражённый.

Уже от порога он услышал, что Кит и Лэнс ещё не спят. Ни Вайолет, ни крысы не показались.

Широ вздохнул, разуваясь, сбросил куртку и пошёл в кухню.

— Познакомь нас, ну, Кит!

Не то чтобы Широ думал, что Лэнс не умеет **ныть** , но всё же почему-то удивился.

— Сами познакомитесь, — вяло сопротивлялся Кит.

— Кто же вызвал такой жгучий интерес? — встрял Широ, приваливаясь плечом к косяку. Кит оглядел его с головы до ног и встал, в два шага приближаясь к холодильнику.

— Пидж, — коротко бросил он, уже зарываясь вглубь.

Широ понимающе кивнул, потом спохватился:

— Не надо…

Его прервал собственный живот, оглушительно заурчав. Вот предатель.

Кит выглянул из-за дверцы и выразительно вскинул брови.

— Ну, познакомь! — снова затянул свою скорбную песню Лэнс. Отвлекался он, впрочем, легче лёгкого, и Широ совсем не удивился, когда тот продолжил невпопад: — А что если я смогу подружиться с Мэгги. Ты только представь! Она же, получается, моя внучатая племянница, да? Чёрт, а в каком колене! А вдруг она мне покажет старые фотографии? Нет, это будет странно. Или не странно? А у меня даже телефона её не осталось! Чёрт.

Лэнс, кажется, медленно, но уверенно скатывался в панику. Помог ему Кит, прижав пакет с замороженной кукурузой к шее. Лэнс завопил, подпрыгивая на стуле.

— О чём речь? — воспользовался паузой Широ, садясь напротив.

— Лэнс сегодня увидел свою родню. В лице праправнучки младшего брата.

— Ты… — Широ прищурился, — серьёзно сейчас.

— Ага, — кивнул Кит, пока Лэнс причитал вполголоса, вертясь и потирая шею. — У меня есть надёжный источник, и он говорит, что Лэнс едва не расплакался прямо там.

— И ты веришь Аллуре?! И вообще. Мне не должно быть стыдно за свои чувства, окей? Я бы на тебя посмотрел на моём месте.

— Да я бы свихнулся и за полвека, — Широ впервые слышал, как они обсуждают… это. И сам факт, кажется, повлиял на его веру больше, чем всё, что он видел до этого. — И я не про Аллуру, кстати.

— А про кого?

— Тоже Пидж, — Кит ухмыльнулся и стратегически отступил к плите.

Ладно. Это было очень весомо. Когда живое воплощение рационального недоверия помогает тому, чья история похожа на сказку — это говорит о многом. Пожалуй, даже слишком.

— Так это и есть Пидж!..

Широ упустил остаток перебранки, прислушиваясь в основном к себе.

Ему казалось, что он может поверить в историю Лэнса. Наконец-то по-настоящему.

***

Телефон зазвонил во втором часу ночи. Мэтт, конечно, ещё не собирался спать, а если бы и спал, то проснулся бы от одного имени на дисплее, предчувствуя возможность самодовольно поглумиться.

Даже если Широ звонил, чтобы стребовать старый долг.

— Да, мой благородный рыцарь?

— Мэтт, — Широ, кажется, не был настроен шутить. Это ничего, Мэтту сейчас хватало веселья на двоих. — Помнишь, ты тогда сказал, что я могу попросить тебя о чём угодно?

Вот оно. Мэтт откинулся в кресле и довольно хмыкнул, но раскрывать все карты сразу не стал.

— А-ага.

— И о незаконном тоже, так ведь?

— Какие речи, офицер Широгане, — протянул Мэтт. — Не боишься прослушки?

— Это очень важно, — оборвал его паясничанье Широ.

— Я знаю, — уже серьёзно ответил Мэтт. — Принесу через пять дней. Начал сегодня утром.

На другом конце повисла тишина. Потом Широ осторожно уточнил:

— Я же даже не сказал, о чём собирался попросить.

Мэтт фыркнул в трубку.

— Я отлично тебя знаю, Широ. Лучше, чем ты сам себя знаешь.

Тот вздохнул и тихо усмехнулся.

— Спасибо.

***

Кит сам не заметил, как перестал засыпать, пока Лэнс не придёт в его комнату.

Вот и теперь часы показывали глухую ночь, но Кит ворочался в одеяле, дожидаясь.

Конечно же, Лэнс пришёл. Но крался тише обычного, и в целом… напоминал собственную тень. Кит сел на постели, вглядываясь в темноту за дверью.

— Лэнс?

Тот не ответил. Только вихляя подошёл и рухнул рядом почти ничком — Кит заранее успел отодвинуться.

— Лэнс, ты в порядке? — Кит тронул его за плечо, потом потянул, переворачивая на спину. Лэнс тут же закрыл лицо ладонями. Дышал он сипло, натужно. Конечно, Кит понимал, в чём дело. Встреча с Мэгги не могла пройти бесследно, и удивительно, что он держался так долго. — Лэнс? Эй, Лэнс? А не хочешь музыку послушать? Спорим, ты не прочь узнать, что стало с майором Томом.

Кит больше ладонями ощутил выдох сквозь пальцы:

— Да, пожалуйста.

Да Кит мог бы ему концерт Раммштайна сейчас включить, и всё было бы лучше тишины.

Кит торопливо нашарил телефон и наушники на прикроватной тумбочке, сунул один Лэнсу в пальцы (тот наконец посмотрел на самого Кита больными глазами). Кит быстро нашёл песню и включил, только потом взяв наушник для себя тоже и падая на подушку рядом.

_Вы помните парня, что был  
В той давней песне,  
Мне нашептало Управление,  
О, нет, только не говори, что это правда._

_Они получили сообщение от героя,  
«Я счастлив, надеюсь, вы тоже,  
Я любил всё, что мне нужно было любить,  
Грязные подробности позже»._

_Кричащая пустота убивает,  
Лишь снимки японских девочек в синтезе,  
У меня нет денег, нет волос,  
Я надеюсь на толчок, но планета светится._

_Прах к праху и укур к укуру,  
Мы знаем, что майор Том — джанки,  
Поднявшийся до небес,  
Упавший ниже некуда._

Лэнс зябко поёжился и придвинулся к Киту, приваливаясь к нему боком и бедром. Кит закинул руку на его грудь, прижимая теснее — просто предплечьем было легче ощутить, что Лэнс задышал ровнее.

Они лежали так несколько минут, и Кит решил, что тот уже уснул, когда песня кончилась, но Лэнс завозился под рукой, бормоча негромко:

— А. Он был декадентом, да? Так бы сразу и сказал.

Кит невесело рассмеялся.

— Дека-кем?.. Лэнс? — тот затрясся под его рукой, и это было вовсе не похоже на смех. — Лэнс! Да что с тобой, чёрт… если тебя обнять по-настоящему, это поможет?

Ответа дожидаться Кит не стал. Лэнс дрожал в его руках, такой старый, такой маленький, и Кит молча держал его, как мог крепко, пока тот не начал затихать постепенно.

У Лэнса в темноте влажно блестели глаза, когда он наконец снова смог посмотреть на Кита. Он сипло вдохнул, выпутываясь из объятий и садясь на постели. Вытер лицо, хотя слёз там не было вовсе. Кит положил ладонь на его бедро поверх одеяла — просто потому что не хотел, чтобы Лэнс сейчас удрал — вот в таком состоянии. Он слишком долго был один, да? Кит знал, что такое одиночество. Лучше многих.

Лэнс прикусил губу и едва слышно пробормотал:

— А… твои брекеты ведь не заразные, да?

— Ага, — кивнул Кит.

— То есть… то есть если тебя поцеловать, у меня таких не вырастет?

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что нет, — нахмурился Кит, только после этого понимая, что сейчас услышал, но. Было поздно, конечно.

Лэнс наклонился, скрючился над ним, прижимаясь губами к губам, и Кит охнул, замирая. Лэнс был… сладким и мягким. Ухоженным. Таким он был всегда — сперва в комнату входило соцветие ароматов, и только потом сам Лэнс. Кит запоздало занервничал — его губы были сухими, обветренными и искусанными, и во рту затаилась настоящая мышеловка, так что… Но Лэнсу, кажется, было плевать. Он не отстранялся так долго, что Кит уже почти решился поднять руку и потянуть за плечо, укладывая обратно.

Но Лэнс выпрямился в конце концов.

И упал на подушку сам.

Улыбающийся, счастливый. Кит улыбнулся в ответ, ощупью находя его пальцы.

Лэнс вернулся. Теперь Кит это точно знал.

***

— Эй, смотри, — прошептал Лэнс, пихнув в темноте Кита в бок.

Тот приподнялся на локте и посмотрел туда же, куда и Лэнс.

Вайолет мирно спала в своей корзинке на полу, а на ней и рядом так же мирно дремали крысы — все четыре.

— Даже не думал, что они подружатся, — заметил Кит, падая обратно.

Лэнс тоже лёг, задевая его нос своим.

— Ты много о чём не думал. Ай! — он тут же зажал свой рот обеими ладонями, а потом яростно зашептал: — Не щипайся!

Весь дом продолжал спать.

***

— Твоя стрижка вышла из моды в прошлом веке.

— Ну, да, ты-то знаешь, — закатил глаза Кит.

Лэнс перебирал его волосы, ещё влажные после того, как удалось уломать Кита сделать маску. Не то чтобы Лэнсу правда не нравилась его стрижка — всё в Ките ему нравилось, но. Они ничего не могли поделать, месяц подходил к концу, а Лэнса всё ещё не существовало на бумаге, и… проще было ждать неизвестности, дурачась.

— Я-то знаю, — важно подтвердил Лэнс, растрёпывая пряди. — Я вообще много чего знаю, почти как гугл. Или Пидж.

— Да брось, никто не знает столько, сколько Пидж.

— Мне нравится, что про гугл ты ничего не сказал.

— Нечестно сравнивать тебя с гуглом, он же заранее в проигрыше.

— Почему?

Лэнс не успел заметить, когда Кит дёрнул его за руку, заставляя наклониться, а потом обнял.

— Ты живой.

Лэнс грустно и счастливо улыбнулся в его плечо.

***

Ужин накануне разговора с Аллурой проходил в мрачном молчании. Лэнс так и не придумал, как оправдаться, и прекрасно понимал, что любая доброта конечна, так что…

Не знал он, что делать, если по-честному.

А когда их скорбная трапеза подошла к концу, и Широ ушёл в свою спальню, потом вернулся и остановился перед ним — что происходит прямо сейчас он перестал понимать тоже.

В руках у Широ была папка, которую он, чуть помедлив, протянул Лэнсу. Тот осторожно заглянул внутрь и остолбенел.

Он знал, что это, видел много раз, у клиентов и когда пытался понять, что может сделать со своей… ну, личностью.

В папке лежали удостоверение и паспорт.

Лэнс вскинул голову, но тот не дал Лэнсу произнести ни слова.

— Спасибо скажешь Мэтту.

Лэнс рвано кивнул и вытащил бумаги, положил на стол перед собой. По-детски зажал ладони между колен — от волнения.

Он немного не верил своим глазам, но верил чувствам. Да, Пидж и Аллура устроили ему встречу с кровной роднёй (даже если последняя об этом не догадывалась), но новая семья Лэнса нашла его сама.

Кит под столом осторожно потянул его за запястье, высвобождая руку, потом сжал ладонь.

Он видел свою фамилию в документах Мэгги.

Видеть её снова в собственных было замечательно.

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи слушают песню Дэвида Боуи [«Ashes to Ashes»](https://youtu.be/CMThz7eQ6K0).


End file.
